Nada nos separa
by Nina-Sakura7
Summary: Antes de morir, Lucius le dice a Draco que en realidad es adoptado, un hijo de muggles... Draco no tiene a donde ir y va a buscar a su verdadera familia, y sus vecinos son nada más y nada menos que los padres de Hermione. Dejad rr plis!


Nada nos separa

Capitulo 1: Lo que menos te imaginas... puede ser verdad.

Allí estaba el, Draco Malfoy, viendo como Voldemort desaparecía después de haber matado a su madre y haber herido gravemente a su padre, dispuesto a contarle antes de morir la historia de su pasado.

-Voldemort...él...quería matarnos...Draco, tú...no eres mi verdadero hijo.

-¿Qué? Papá, no digas tonterías.

-Es...verdad. Tú eres...adoptado. Un hijo de muggles. Voldemort quería tu poder...Y por eso te crié como si fueras...mi verdadero hijo...

-No... No puede ser... ¿Y mamá? ¿¡Mamá lo sabía!?

-Si... y ella te quiso igual... Ya puedo morir en paz, ahora que sabes todo...-Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Lucius Malfoy intentó alzar la mano para coger la de su hijo Draco, pero falleció antes de poder hacerlo.

-No...¿Papá? ¿¡Papá!?-Sin que el quisiera, algunas lagrimas cayeron por su cara. No le quedaba otra opción que buscar a su verdadera familia. No tenía a donde ir.

Pasó algún tiempo, él no dejaba de buscar hasta que los encontró... y eran nada más y nada menos que los vecinos de los padres de Hermione. Picó a la puerta de su casa... de su verdadera casa. Aun no se creía que el también fuera un sangre sucia, un hijo de muggles.

-Hola...-dijo cuando una mujer rubia, con el pelo corto y los ojos azules, que debía tener unos 40 años le abrió la puerta.

-¿Hijo? ¿Draco?-Le dio un enorme abrazo y lo hizo pasar- No pensábamos que llegarías tan pronto. Tu padre y yo te hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo... desde que te apartaron de nuestro lado.

-Draco...-dijo un hombre, moreno con los ojos grises, de la misma edad que su madre. También lo abrazó muy fuerte- Soy Jonathan Mathews, tu padre.

-Yo soy Elizabeth-dijo su madre- Bienvenido a tu casa. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, no... Creo que voy a ir a dar una vuelta.

-¿Con esa ropa?-dijo su padre- Sabemos que eres mago, pero vistiendo así... Pronto empezarás tu último año en Hogwarts, pero ahora no puedes ir así por la calle.

-La hija de los vecinos de al lado, Hermione, también es una bruja, como tú. Ella podría ayudarte.-dijo Ellie, su madre.

No le dio tiempo a responder, ya que picaron a la puerta y su madre fue a abrir.

-Hola Herm, querida.-Dijo invitándola a pasar.

-Hola Ellie, muchas gracias. Quería conocer a vuestro hijo, que por fin habéis encontrado...-no dijo nada más, vio a Draco en el salón, y Hermione lo señaló con un dedo- ¿Tú?

-¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues quería conocer al hijo de los Mathews, vamos, a ti, pero nunca me imaginé que el gran Draco Malfoy, que odia tanto a los sangre sucia sea uno de ellos.

-Pues ya ves, no es que me guste mucho serlo.- Y sin decir nada más subió a su habitación. Ahora tendría que aguantar a esa sangre sucia en lo poco que quedaba de vacaciones.

Los padres de Draco le dijeron a Hermione que mientras estuviera en su casa antes de empezar Hogwarts, lo ayudara a que se comportarse como un muggle más. Hermione no quiso aceptar al principio, no quería estar con ese ni borracha, pero se lo pedían sus padres que no tenían la culpa de que el fuese un niño mimado estúpido, así que aceptó.

Cada tarde que podía se llevaba a Draco al jardín de su casa, hasta que las cosas llegaron un día a su límite:

-¡Vale, para ya, ¿quieres?! ¡Te estoy ayudando para que los demás muggles no sepan que eres un mago y tú te pasas el día sin hacerme caso!

-¡Fuiste tú la que se empeñó en ayudarme, aunque no creo que siendo de ti valga mucho la pena!

-¡Yo lo hice por qué tus padres me lo pidieron! ¿Te crees que yo quiero estar con un imbécil retrasado y orgulloso cada tarde que puedo?

-¡Y yo tampoco quiero estar con una idiota sabelotodo estúpida! ¡Así que mejor cállate, sangre sucia!

Hubo un incómodo silencio, que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, hasta que Hermione empezó a sonreír:

-Pues me temo... que no soy la única sangre sucia de aquí.

Se levantó de la silla y se fue a su casa dejando a Draco sin saber que decir. Él también se levantó y fue directamente a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se dio cuenta que desde ahí se veía la habitación de Hermione. Ella no dejaba de tirar cojines o lo que fuera, descargando su enfado con ellos.

-Ahora ya no puede decirme nada de sangre sucia, porque el también lo es, pero... ¡Es un idiota!-Fue a la ventana y la abrió, y vio que Draco la estaba mirando.

Fin del capitulo 1.


End file.
